<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selah by Healthyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047721">Selah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes'>Healthyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby!Jack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engaged Sam Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, watching Eileen and Sam tonight…” Cas said slowly considering his words before he spoke, hesitant. He hadn’t brought this up with Dean before, not like this, and admittedly...he was nervous.</p><p>“They’re pretty corny, eh?” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled, his hand sliding down Dean’s arm and lacing with his fingers. </p><p>“They are...but...there’s one thing I envy about them.” Cas said.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Psalm 143:6-12</p><p>“I spread out my hands to you; my soul thirsts for you like a parched land. Selah.<br/>Answer me quickly, O LORD; my spirit fails. Do not hide your face from me or I will be like those who go down to the pit.<br/>Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I lift up my soul.<br/>Rescue me from my enemies, O LORD, for I hide myself in you.<br/>Teach me to do your will, for you are my God; may your good Spirit lead me on level ground.<br/>For your name's sake, O LORD, preserve my life; in your righteousness, bring me out of trouble.<br/>In your unfailing love, silence my enemies; destroy all my foes, for I am your servant.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selah; a word found in books of the Tanakh, mostly Psalms and Habakkuk, it's meaning is debated. I am going with the liturgical interpretation of it meaning "forever."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Eileen had settled into the room that Cas and Dean had set up for them with a large bed for the two of them hours ago, and were now sitting with a beer in hand in the study that had been mostly converted to a playroom for Jack. </p><p> </p><p>Sam looked good, Cas thought to himself. Healthy. Strong. Well-slept. He wore a button down green shirt over a grey undershirt, and blue jeans with a black belt, his long hair brushed back from his face neatly. Eileen too, looked beautiful; strong, her dair hair braided over her shoulder and wearing a blue cardigan over a black shirt with dark jeans to match. What Cas’ eyes lingered on though, were the matching engagement rings they wore; simple matching gold bands that signified their union to come, and the casual touches they exchanged so easily over the smallest of things. Apparently they’d asked one another at the same time, so they told everyone. They were scheduled to be married over the Christmas season, just a few months away now, and baby Jack of course would be the ring bearer--Cas had already been shopping around for a suit for him. </p><p> </p><p>A large grey shag carpet that was soft and plush was laid out on the floor, and strewn with toys, and the desks that had been in the study had been either moved elsewhere or pushed back against the walls. Sam sat on one corner of the carpet, and Eileen at the opposite. Both of them smiled as they watched Jack walk back and forth between them, teetering with each step. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s getting stronger.” Sam said and signed at the same time. Eileen nodded and smiled as Jack teetered right into her open arms. She turned him around and set him towards Sam again.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sharp, too. I think he knows more than he lets on.” Dean said, sipping his beer as he leaned against the wooden table that had been pushed to the edges of the room to make space for Jack’s play area. Castiel stood next to him, mirrored, beer in hand. They’d finished dinner, and it was nearly Jack’s bedtime. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me and Sam put him to bed.” Eileen said, looking over to Cas and Dean. Cas shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Go wild. I will happily turn in early instead.” Cas said. Dean nodded enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Please. I will take <em> whatever </em> extra time for sleep I can get these days.” Dean said. Sam chuckled as he scooped Jack up into his arms and stood up from the carpet. Eileen followed after him and they said their goodnights before trodding off down the hall to Jack’s nursery, Eileen’s hand on Sam’s back as they walked side by side. </p><p> </p><p>Dean watched them for a moment longer before turning back to the play room where Cas was picking up Jack’s toys and tossing them into the toy box under one of the tables. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, leave that. Come on.” Dean said, jerking his head towards the door to the hall. “I wanna go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean held out one hand to Cas, the other holding his beer still as he waited for Cas to take it. Cas seemed to hesitate for a moment, a stuffed monkey in his hand, until he sighed and dropped it, taking Dean’s hand in its stead. </p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled him along and Cas leaned into him. They could hear Jack giggling happily down the hall and Dean let himself relax as Cas’ hand rubbed his back, imagining Sam and Eileen signing furiously at each other as they tried to decide how best to tuck him in. The thought made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re old men, turning in early.” Dean chuckled as Cas opened the door to their room. Dean followed him in, and closed the door behind them as Cas stripped off the sweater vest he’d been wearing. He began to fold it neatly, setting it on a chair in the corner of their shared room.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. You’re not. Not really.” Cas said. Dean snorted--he always forgot just how eternal Cas actually was. Or had been, up until recently; Cas had started wearing his grace around his neck in a sealed iron capsule. It didn’t admit any light through, and was rather plain in nature, but Dean felt a draw to it, to Cas, always. He had chosen to be human, to be with him, and every time he glanced at it, it was a reminder of that decision. </p><p> </p><p>Dean stepped towards Cas, his eyes on his grace, and Cas paused, eyebrow raised. Dean put a hand over the capsule that laid against his chest, and looked at Cas with a fullness in his heart he had only begun to recently understand; he was allowed to be happy. He was allowed to be with Cas, who had made this decision with him, <em> for </em> him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean…” Cas said quietly, his hand finding Dean’s cheek, his thumb brushing over a day's growth of stubble. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into him as Cas’ right hand found his shoulder, laying directly over the scar that had lingered, even after all these years. Whenever he did that, it sent a tingle down Dean’s spine, reminding him that they were connected in more ways than one. Their spirits were mingled--it was the same reason Dean was so drawn to Cas and his grace, the same reason that it ached whenever Cas was away from him for too long. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, watching Eileen and Sam tonight…” Cas said slowly considering his words before he spoke, hesitant. He hadn’t brought this up with Dean before, not like this, and admittedly...he was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re pretty corny, eh?” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled, his hand sliding down Dean’s arm and lacing with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“They are...but...there’s one thing I envy about them.” Cas said.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at him seriously, staring into his blue eyes. He wasn’t an idiot. He’d seen Cas staring all night at Sam and Eileen’s hands, and he’d put it together quick enough.</p><p> </p><p>They’d talked about it before, mentioned it, more like, always a ‘<em> well, maybe one day, but we’re far too busy right now,’ </em> and never come to a decision between the two of them. Dean was afraid, something he could admit to himself but not to Cas--he’d lost him so many times already. The idea of losing his <em> husband </em> seemed so much worse; He had seen what losing his mother had done to John. It made his stomach churn, unsure, nervous. His gaze flickered from Cas.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re nervous. I know you think you don’t deserve it...But you do. <em> We </em> do, don’t you think, after everything we’ve been through?” Cas asked. When Dean looked at him, his heart broke; How could he have ever said no to him before? Cas was looking at him with puppy dog blue eyes, his head tilted just-so, and his dark hair curled and tousled gently. Dean couldn’t help but smile, looking at him with eyes that spoke of both sadness and joy, remembering all they had been through, and thinking of all they could yet have. </p><p> </p><p>“We do. You’re right, Cas.” Dean said, letting his hands wrap around Cas’ waist, drawing him closer. Their chests touched, and Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed the feeling of Cas in his arms. He tried to focus on it, focus on the feeling of Cas’ beating heart, of the warmth that rolled off his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s a yes then?” Cas asked, careful excitement toning his voice. Dean gave him a hesitant smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous as hell...I feel like someone’s gonna rip the rug out from under me, y’know? I’ve never been this happy in my <em> life. </em> But I trust you, Cas. I know...I know that if it does all go to shit, it won’t be because of me or you or Jack. I know now that you’ll always be the one to save me, you and Jack both. You’re my family already, but...yeah, let’s make it official.” Dean said, opening his eyes at last to look at Cas, his grip tight around him. “I’ll marry you, Cas. Of course I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas stared at him with something akin to awe in his eyes before he pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Before Dean could return the passionate kiss though, Cas was slipping from his arms. Dean was about to protest, but Cas was digging around in the drawer of the bedside table on his side of the shared bed. </p><p> </p><p>He produced a small black box, and sheepishly looked at Dean as he brought it over to him, holding it in his palm. Dean felt his stomach do flips as Cas wordlessly opened it towards him, and two simple gold bands were placed inside, side by side, tucked into the velvet material.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude...how long have you had these for?” Dean asked, taking the box from him and looking at the rings that shone, polished and cared for. Cas chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Too long. Here.” Cas said sheepishly, taking one of the rings and Dean’s left hand in the other. He slipped the ring onto his ring finger, and it fit like a glove. Dean felt the lump in his throat return as he looked at it, admiring the golden glint that signified he was someone's. Dean had had his scar still, the handprint branded on his shoulder, but that felt much more private. This was an announcement to the world that they were each others. That he <em> belonged </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dean moved, shuffling the box into his pocket, taking the other ring out before he did and taking Cas’ hand in his now. Dean slipped it onto him, and his green eyes flickered to Cas’ blue ones, watching him as Cas stared transfixed at their hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Cas.” Dean said, nearly catching in his throat. Cas looked up and his blue eyes connected with Deans. Cas’ free hand cupped Dean’s cheek and he smiled widely at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>